1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance system for installation on small sailboats which improves the ability of a helmsman to counter the heeling force of the wind on the sails. More particularly, the system enables the helmsman to easily use his weight to limit the heel of the sailboat.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that the position of the weight of the crew is critical to the performance of small sailboats. For sailboats that are double or single handed, the position of the weight of the helmsman is also important. On such small boats, the weight of the crew and helmsman is the major force used to counter the heeling force of the wind on the sails. Thus, devices that assist the helmsman or crew in shifting and maintaining body weight near or beyond the sides of the boat enable the boat to be sailed upright and efficiently level.
One such a device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,464 issued Apr. 15, 1941, to W. G. Fletcher. Fletcher discloses a convertible sailing vessel including a swinging arm. The swinging arm is pivotally supported by a main frame at a single location. The arm permits a crew member, but not the helmsman, to use body weight to balance the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,926, issued Sep. 10, 1985, to J. Boffer, discloses a sailboat having an outrigger which is supported solely by a sleeve which encircles the foot of the mast. The helmsman is supported on a seat on the outrigger. A relatively high cut sail is attached to the mast to allow the helmsman to pass under the sail when tacking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,507, issued Aug. 1, 1989, to R. C. Ryon et al., discloses a sail craft including a semicircular seat, foot rail and back stop used by a helmsman in maneuvering his body as a counterweight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,236, issued Jun. 26, 1990, to F. W. Sinden, discloses a moment balancing rig for a sailboat. The rotatable rig includes a boom for supporting the helmsman. The boom is attached to a mast that is in turn attached to the hull of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,202, issued Jan. 22, 1991, to P. Mourgne et al. and British Patent Application No. 2195297 published Apr. 7, 1988, show a fixed transverse rail extending between lateral hulls of a trimaran. A seat slides along the rail to permit crew members to counterbalance the boat.
French Application No. 79 11824 discloses a catamaran including a saddle permitting a helmsman seated in the saddle to balance the boat by pivoting the saddle. The saddle is mounted on a short arm that requires insignificant support.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a nautical balance system solving the concerns encountered when attempting to counterbalance the heel of a small sailboat is desired.